


Ghost in Your Heart

by chaerinsthighs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Agent!Changkyun, Agent!Kihyun, Alternative Universe - Ghosts, Attempt at Humor, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Ghost!Hyungwon, Ghost!Hyunwoo, Ghosts, I really really hope this is funny, Idiot!Hoseok, JooHo are brothers, M/M, The Committee for Skeptical Inquiry is a thing, ghost!minhyuk - Freeform, past!hyungwonho, pre-relationship!jookyun, pre-relationship!kiho, since we're tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: Lee Hoseok didn’t always believe in ghosts. But now he does. Because now he has to.





	Ghost in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hey, that's not the spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386388) by [vivalagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay). 



> I was reading [vivalagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay)'s "hey, that's not the spirit" when I got the idea for this fic and I got really excited about it and decided to write it. The two fics are not relevant apart from the fact that they're both dealing with Monsta X and ghosts.  
> The title is from Bad English's Ghost in Your Heart, even though the song is not about actual ghosts xD  
> Props to my amazing beta [Tartar_dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartar_dork)  
> Since I decided to make Jooheon and Hoseok brothers, instead of saying that they had different fathers or something or the sort, I thought I could use Hoseok's new surname, so Lee Hoseok it is.  
> Enjoy ^_^

_“Do you believe in ghosts?”_

When asked that, most people would shake their heads, laugh or just grimace, and then move on with their lives. But some of them would nod, some would whisper that they can see them or feel them, some would say that they can even summon them or communicate with them.

If you were to ask Lee Hoseok that question a few years ago he’d probably joke around with the idea, try to scare his friends a bit, then get scared himself with his own pranks. All this, while claiming that he doesn’t really believe in ghosts while his friends would be making fun of him before moving on with their conversation to other topics.

But now? Now things would be different. Now Lee Hoseok would not laugh. He would not try to prank his friends. And he wouldn’t claim that he does not believe in them. Because now he does. Because now he has to.

 

 

It was late afternoon when Hoseok entered his flat, tired from work. Seconds later, after closing the door, a man younger than Hoseok with messy short white hair appeared in front of him.

“Hello! How was work?” said the man.

“The usual. I’m tired.” Hoseok replied.

“There’s food in the kitchen, I ordered pizza.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s your money.”

Hoseok jokingly kicked the man away before ruffling his hair, the younger laughing and two deep dimples appearing on his face. A few minutes later they had settled in the living room devouring the pizza.

“So, how was your day, Jooheonie?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” There was a smug smile on the man’s face while he pointed his finger at Hoseok.

“I found something. Another way.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

Jooheon shrugged. “I don’t know. But we can try? Nothing else worked so far, we have nothing to lose.”

“Okay” Hoseok agreed. “I need to do this anyway, I want to find him.”

Jooheon placed his hand on the older’s shoulder. “We’ll find him, bro. You’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks, Jooheonie. I’ll wash the dishes and then you can tell me about that other way you found, okay?” 

 

 

“Changkyun! We have work to do, come on!”

“Field work?” Changkyun asked while grabbing his coat and equipment.  

“Barely, but we should still be careful. There’s this area at the other side of the town, there seems to be too much abnormal activity for the past couple of weeks.”

“Supernatural activity? Is that why our department is involved?”

“There is spiritual energy equivalent to two ghosts.”

“Two? Out of nowhere? That can’t be a coincidence.”

“It can be. But it’s usually not. So we’ll go there to check. It’s a good opportunity for you to get a bit more experience on what you may encounter out there.”

“Yes, Kihyun-hyung.”  
  
Yoo Kihyun was a neat man. A man of order. He didn’t like things getting disturbed. So when, a  couple of weeks before, he realized that a ghost had probably appeared in a usually quiet neighbourhood, it bothered him. But then again, these things happen, so he didn’t mind it that much in the midst of all those cases on his desk. But then, a week later, the energy ratings showed that another one probably appeared in the same area. And another week after that they were both still there. And that bothered him a lot, so he decided to check it out before going home. Therefore, he called his apprentice, Im Changkyun, and they set off to locate the source of that energy and see for themselves if there was something that needed to be settled.

 

 

It was a mess. A huge mess. Hoseok still couldn’t understand how this had happened. He could only stare at his flat being vandalised by two ghosts. Well, one ghost, his second visitor, a dark-haired, heavily built man, was quiet. And, well, not exactly vandalised, since ghosts couldn’t really touch things. But it was still a mess. Hoseok’s mind went back to that night two weeks ago.

Jooheon’s plan had worked this time. Sort of. Everything was settled properly, the candles, the flowers they’d be offering, they had even practiced the chant beforehand to make sure they pronounce it properly. And when the time came, a black-haired ghost appeared before them. Jooheon screamed. Hoseok screamed with him, then started shouting that they had summoned the wrong ghost. And the ghost… well…. That’s a different story.

You see, ghosts can’t touch anything, but they sure can talk. And Minhyuk talked a lot. He would never shut up, really. But it wasn’t just that. Minhyuk was loud, energetic and mischievous. And he knew how to play with the sound. So after hearing Jooheon scream for 5 minutes straight when he appeared and jump around at the slightest movement, he thought he could play a bit. After all, he was summoned there. He wanted to have fun.

For Jooheon, it was hell. The guy worked at home writing and producing music, so having a ghost over his head all the time wasn’t helpful. And having said ghost jump in front of him or blow towards metallic surfaces to create creepy sounds definitely wasn’t pleasant. Needless to say, Jooheon screamed a lot during those two weeks.

The problem was, they didn’t know how to send Minhyuk back. The blog from which Jooheon had taken the information on summoning the ghost went down shortly after that and he had only saved the summoning ritual, so now they were at a loss. And if that wasn’t enough, summoning the wrong ghost wasn’t the only thing that indicated –to put it lightly–  that they had done something wrong.

A week later, around the same time Minhyuk was summoned, a second ghost appeared at the same spot Minhyuk had. Hoseok and Jooheon gaped at him, as he introduced himself politely. He said his name was Son Hyunwoo, bowed and proceeded to sit on the sofa, where he stayed quietly for the rest of the night. Jooheon screamed again. Hoseok cursed “wrong ghost again”. Minhyuk was delighted.

If Hoseok had to be honest with himself, it wasn’t really that bad. He liked them. Minhyuk made Jooheon scream and he himself was a sucker for scaring his little brother, but he also made him laugh. And Hyunwoo was… well, let’s just say that the first time he saw the ghost work out in his living room, being a gymnast and a work-out enthusiast himself, he instinctively took off his shirt and joined him.

But the problem remained. They were both ghosts, neither of them being the ghost intended to be summoned, and they had no way of sending them back. And according to what happened last week, it was highly probable that a third ghost would appear that nght as well.

Coming back to reality, Hoseok took a deep breath and sat in the living room, opposite of Hyunwoo. He ran a hand through his purple hair and decided that it was time he did something about this.

“Hey, can we talk a bit?”

Hyunwoo, who had been relaxing on the sofa with closed eyelids, letting the sun kiss his –transparent- body, opened his eyes and sat properly on the sofa looking at Hoseok.

“Uhm, I don’t know how much you picked up within the past week, but we didn’t mean to summon you. Nor Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo offered him a knowing smile in reply.

“Do you have any idea how we can send you back?”

Hyunwoo shrugged.

“A third ghost is going to appear tonight, isn’t there? This is a mess.”

Hoseok hid his face in his palms and Hyunwoo once again smiled empathetically. When Hoseok raised his head again and saw him he started getting irritated.

“Is there anything that you know that could be of help in this situation? Anything that you can tell me? Or… show me? If you don’t want to talk?”

Hyunwoo opened his mouth but before he got a chance to talk another voice spoke.

“It’s not a matter of whether he can talk or not.”

Hoseok jumped in his seat, surprised that he hadn’t heard Minhyuk arrive considering how loud he usually was. Jooheon was next to him with two cups of coffee in hand. He gave one to Hoseok and sat next to him.

“Please explain.” Hoseok nearly begged at this point.

“We are not allowed to tell living people things they are not already aware of.”

For a second the brothers looked confused. Then they realised that it was Hyunwoo that had spoken. Jooheon jumped on his feet pointing at him.

“YOU CAN TALK!”

Hyunwoo offered him a kind smile and looked back at Hoseok.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that, while we know how _this_ works,”, Hyunwoo said while pointing around to refer to the situation in hand, “since you don’t, we can’t talk to you about it. It’s the law.”

“But we already told you that we guessed that another ghost will appear tonight.”, Jooheon pointed out.

“That’s the problem.” Minhyuk replied “You guessed. You don’t know. We can’t confirm it nor deny it.”

“Are you serious right now?!” Hoseok almost shouted, exasperated.

“I’m sorry.” came the answer from Hyunwoo.

“Really? Thanks!” said Hoseok while getting up and pacing around the room to calm down his nerves.

“I know that another ghost will appear tonight.” Jooheon’s voice was firm and it left no room for negotiation.

“It doesn’t work like that, Jooheonie. Bluffing won’t get you anywhere. We’re bound by our nature, it’s not our choice. Really, I wish I could help you.” replied Minhyuk with a sad smile.

“YOU HAVE BEEN ROAMING OUR APARTMENT FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU HAVEN’T LET ME GET ANY SERIOUS WORK DONE AND YOU…. YOU…. “ Jooheon made a really pitiable face and fell on the sofa defeated. “I’m doomed. I’ll spend the rest of my life with a ghost. Two ghosts. Three or more. No one will ever buy my music because it’ll be shitty. No one will love me because I’ll be haunted. I’ll die alone. With ghosts.”

“Why would no one love you? You’re so cute when you scream! Your eyes pop and your lips form an adorable “O” and your dimples-”

“NOT EVERYONE IS AS WEIRD AS YOU, LEE MINHYUK, THIS IS MY LIFE WE’RE TALKING ABOUT”

Minhyuk pouted sadly and Jooheon instantly regretted shouting at him, but he was too proud to say that so he just looked the other way.

“You’re so mean” Jooheon heard sobbing and felt even worse “You didn’t even make me coffee even though I’m trapped here because of you…”

Jooheon jumped up and turned to look at him.

“YOU’RE A GHOST YOU DON’T EVEN DRINK COFFEE and… Wait a minute... You’re not crying! I was feeling bad for no reason!”

Minhyuk instantly lit up and smiled brightly.

“You felt bad?”

“No!”

“But you just said-“

“CAN WE FOCUS ON THE MAIN PROBLEM, PLEASE?”

They both jumped at Hoseok’s voice and hugged each other gasping, having long forgotten the presence of another human and another ghost in the room. But since Minhyuk couldn’t actually be touched, Jooheon hugged himself. When he realised this he looked back at Minhyuk, eyes widening again, and he visibly shivered, which earned a dramatic eye-roll from Minhyuk.

“You know, that got really old really fast, don’t you think?” said the ghost while putting his fists on his hips and tapping his foot, well, in the air.

Hyunwoo chuckled and Hoseok looked absolutely miserable, ready to cry. And in that moment, the doorbell rang.

 

 

“Do you think they’re inside?”

“Shh. I’m pretty sure I heard voices while we were checking the floor below.”

Changkyun looked at the device in his hands. “This is definitely our floor, hyung.”

“I figured” said the ash-haired man. “Listen.”

They both moved closer to the door and tried to grasp what was happening behind it. There were a lot of rustling noises, some distant voices, people arguing through whispers (“When will people learn that loud whispering doesn’t help?” Kihyun absentmindedly thought) and then, footsteps. They both stopped leaning in and stepped away from the door, waiting casually for someone to open it.

The first thing Changkyun noticed was that the man opening the door had purple hair and was… well… gorgeous. The second thing he noticed was that he looked distressed. The third thing was that five seconds later Kihyun hadn’t said a word. The fourth, that the stranger and Kihyun had been staring at each other. The stranger seemed to snap out of it first.

“Hello? How can I help you?”

“Hello, we are Yoo Kihyun and Im Changkyun from The Committee for Skeptical Inquiry. We would like a moment with you, if we’re not disturbing you from something.” Kihyun spoke as if the first seconds had never happened. They both showed their identifications to the man in front of them, who frowned.

“The Committee for Skeptical Inquiry? Is that even a thing?”

“We can wait here while you google it, mister…” Kihyun looked at the name-tag on the doorbell “Lee Hoseok? Or are you perhaps mister Lee Jooheon?”

“Lee Hoseok. And what does The Committee of... “

“For Skeptical Inquiry.”

“Yes, that, what does that want with me or my brother?”

“I’m afraid this is a matter we’ll have to talk about in private, if you’d let us come in and…”

“NO!” Hoseok replied, a little too quickly.

Kihyun raised his eyebrows while Changkyun tilted his head in interest. Hoseok fidgeted.

“I’m sorry, it’s impossible right now. I have guests over.”

“Could you perhaps give us a time when it’d be possible for us to come in? We’d hate to interrupt your activities.” Kihyun said with a sweet voice and sharp eyes never leaving Hoseok’s face. Changkyun was scared of him sometimes.

The purple-haired man licked his lips and turned his face away whispering “Ten years from now would be good.”

“Sooner than that.”

Hoseok was obviously surprised at Kihyun’s remark. His face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

“What? Listen, I’m under no obligation to talk to you. I’m not interested in what you have to say to me, I’m busy. Have a nice-“

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

Jooheon’s voice from the inside of the flat made Hoseok go pale. Both Kihyun and Changkyun looked startled.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU ONLY REALISED IT NOW!”

“Minhyuk”, Hoseok thought.

“HYUUUUNG HE RUINED ALL OF MY RECORDINGS, HIS VOICE IS EVERYWHERE!”

“SHUT UP!”, Hoseok yelled.

“LEE MINHYUK I’M GONNA KILL YOU”

“YOU’RE A FEW YEARS LATE”

At that point Hoseok tried to close the door and go back inside, but soon realised that Kihyun’s foot was in the middle. He looked up at him and before getting a chance to say anything the ash-haired man startled him by banging the door open and getting inside the flat.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Hoseok caught Kihyun’s hand while the man walked in. In the meantime Changkyun entered as well and closed the door behind him.

“Allow me to re-introduce myself.” said Kihyun with a firm voice. “We are from the Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal, Ghost Department. I am Agent Yoo Kihyun and this is Agent Im Changkyun, the newest member of my team.”

Hoseok was at a loss for words. Kihyun waited for a couple of seconds. Hoseok gulped.

“We have no ghosts here.”

“You have two.”

“Where’s your warrant? You’re trespassing.”

“We’re not the police. We detect ghosts, we get in. Not all ghosts are nice. Yours seem to be… overly friendly, if I’m grasping the situation correctly.”

Changkyun had been watching the calm exchange standing next to the door, when he noticed a man exiting a room and coming towards them.

“What a day… and it’s only gonna get worse, I’ll never get to finish my song.” Jooheon stopped abruptly and took in the sight in front of him. There was his brother, holding another man’s hand, while a third man was looking at them. His eyes immediately popped out and he gaped at them betrayedTM before shouting at his brother.

“HOW COULD YOU, HYUNG?”

“What?” Hoseok frowned.

“HOW COULD YOU?” Jooheon said again while pointing at his brother’s hand still holding Kihyun’s. Hoseok let go embarrassed.

“WHAT ABOUT HYUNGWON? YOU PROMISED! ISN’T THIS WHY WE’RE DOING ALL OF THIS? ISN’T THIS WHY I LOST MY RECORDINGS?” Jooheon continued.

“Jooheon calm down!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, I TRUSTED YOU! HYUNGWON TRUSTED YOU!”

“JOOHEON FOR FUCK’S SAKE NOTHING HAPPENED! I JUST DIDN’T REALISE I WAS HOLDING HIS HAND! They’re from… They’re here for the ghost situation.”

Jooheon was lost. He looked at them one by one before locking eyes with his brother.

“Should we run?” he whispered.

“Too late, I think.”

“Uhm” Changkyun spoke for the first time and turned to Kihyun “is it always like this?”

“Every case is different, Changkyun.”

“So, it’s not like this.”

Kihyun looked dead inside. “No.”

Jooheon looked at them interested. “Newbie?” he pointed at Changkyun.

Changkyun pointed at himself and nodded.

Jooheon walked over to him smiling showing off his dimples. “So you’re new to this? I’m new to this, too! Nice to meet you, I’m Jooheon!” He shook Changkyun’s hand.

Changkyun stuttered. “Ch-Changkyun. Pleasure.”

Jooheon grinned and Changkyun cracked a small smile.

“Can we stop hiding now? It’s boring.” Minhyuk had appeared out of nowhere and was floating next to Hoseok and Kihyun. Hyunwoo was behind him, hands in his pockets like he didn’t have a care in the world. Jooheon screamed. Minhyuk looked at him dead in the eyes. “Really now?”

Kihyun and Hoseok had been watching the entire thing 100% calm. They had both given up. They looked at each other and Hoseok smiled shyly. Kihyun spoke first.

“I take it this is gonna take a while” he said with a quiet, kind voice. “Do you have any coffee?”

 

 

“So let me get this straight” Kihyun said slowly, cup in his hands, Changkyun next to him, Hoseok and Jooheon opposite of them, Hyunwoo snoring somewhere above them and Minhyuk lying on the floor listening to them. “You wanted to summon the ghost of your ex because there’s something very important you needed to tell him, you and your brother looked for summoning spells on the internet, you found one that worked but ended up with the wrong ghost” he said while pointing at Minhyuk and continued “then one week later another ghost” he pointed at Hyunwoo this time “appeared at the same time on the same spot without you doing anything. There’s a possibility a third ghost will appear tonight, and basically that one will keep appearing every week, and you have no idea how to send them back.”

“Because the blog from which we got the information had gone down, yes.” Hoseok nodded looking at Kihyun with wide, apologetic eyes.

Kihyun frowned. “Are you idiots?”

Hoseok looked hurt. “Why? That’s mean.”

“When people have things to say to the dead they usually go to their graves.”

“This was important, visiting his grave wasn’t enough!” Hoseok insisted.

“Ghosts aren’t even acknowledged by most people, even our Department is a Secret one. And you just googled “How to summon a ghost”.”

Hoseok shrugged. “I had nothing to lose. I really want to talk to him.” 

“And what’s so important that can’t be told at the person’s grave?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

Hoseok visibly reddened. “I can’t tell you.”

Kihyun tapped his fingers on the table, giving the two brothers that were looking at him like dogs with their tails between their legs a measuring look. After a minute of silence Hoseok spoke again.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Will you help us?” he pleaded.

“Help you do what? Get rid of the ghosts? Because I’m definitely doing that.”

“….Can you help me find Hyungwon?”

“It’s forbidden” Kihyun deadpanned.

Hoseok leaned forward in an instant and took Kihyun’s hands making puppy eyes at him “Please please please pleeeaaaase I’ll do anything you want really I’ll come with you at the police station afterwards WAIT AM I GOING TO JAIL?”

Kihyun looked at him, a surprised expression on his face, before he burst out laughing. Hoseok stared at the man in front of him startled. When Kihyun calmed down and Hoseok paid attention to his surroundings he realised that Jooheon had intruded his personal space from the one side and Minhyuk had done the same from other looking at him suspiciously and he flinched.

“What the fuck?”

Jooheon and Minhyuk both pointed two fingers to their eyes and then to Hoseok.

“I'm not doing anything! Do you really think I'd betray Hyungwon?”

The two guards settled on sitting on each side of Hoseok and wrapping their arms over their chests. Hoseok gulped and looked at Kihyun again who was watching with a smile on his face.

“So?”

“You’re not going to jail, not even to the police station. I told you, we’re not the police.”

A sigh of relief escaped Hoseok’s lips.

“And we’ll help you.”

Changkyun almost spat out his coffee.

“We will?”

“If we don’t he’s just gonna try again and bring us more trouble. We’re just gonna make sure that today’s ghost is Hyungwon and then send everyone back home and cancel the spell. Everything will be resolved neatly that way.”

Changkyun leaned in. “Are we allowed to do that?”

“We’re not gonna perform a new spell and we have to fix the existing one in order to cancel it to begin with. There’s no harm in letting them meet, it’ll even save us trouble.” He turned to look at Hoseok “You’ll have no more than 5 minutes. Less, if I decide that you’re out of line. ….You know that there’s no such thing as getting a person back, right?” Kihyun eyed him suspiciously.

“YES YES OF COURSE, I JUST WANT TO TELL HIM SOMETHING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH” He reached in for Kihyun’s hands again but Jooheon and Minhyuk leaned in his personal space again and he pulled back immediately. “Thank you.” he said with sincere eyes.

“And you’re destroying all evidence of that spell you used and you’re telling no one about it. You’ll come by the Agency to sign a pact of discretion.”

The brothers nodded obediently.

“I need to see the spell first, though.”

Hoseok eyed Jooheon and the younger looked back at him narrowing his eyes again.

“I’m not gonna do anything, Jooheon, you have that paper!”

Jooheon pouted and got up, a few seconds later he came back with a piece of paper. Kihyun reached for it but he gave it to Changkyun instead. Kihyun stood awkward for a second with his hand in the air and then he lowered it again and looked at the paper in the hands of a smiling Changkyun.

“Isn’t this from the site…” Changkyun started.

“That we took down recently, yes.”

“ _YOU_ TOOK IT DOWN?” Jooheon complained. “DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND THAT SITE?”

Changkyun was looking at him with a wide grin that Minhyuk noticed. When Changkyun saw the ghost looking at him he coughed and looked back at his hyung.

“Well, it’s my job. Part of it at least. This part here is wrong, though.” Kihyun pointed at a certain line of the chant. “You’re supposed to say the name here. After that you offer the flowers.”

Both Hoseok and Jooheon had leaned in and then Hoseok snapped a hand at the back of Jooheon’s head.

“Ouch! ….Sorry. It was very confusing, okay?”

Hoseok shook his head in disappointment and Kihyun told them what they had to do this time. Changkyun leaned in and massaged the back of Jooheon’s head as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Hoseok and Kihyun stared at them expressionless and Minhyuk smirked.

“What?” Jooheon and Changkyun said in sync and then looked at each other and chuckled.

Kihyun noticed a glint in his apprentice’s eyes while the latter was looking at Jooheon that he had never seen before. He smiled and looked back at Hoseok who returned the smile.

 

 

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were sitting on the sofa while Changkyun and Jooheon placed the flowers on the table. Since it didn’t matter what kind of flower it was, Hoseok had picked delphinium. He always found it pretty. Hyungwon used to shout at him that it was dangerous, it was a poisonous plant, but Hoseok would never listen to him. So he stubbornly used it here, too. Kihyun re-wrote the spell and gave it to Hoseok to pronounce it correctly this time. Hoseok was shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asked worriedly.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he sniffled, “I’ve been waiting for this for long, and now that I’m here… and I’m gonna see him in a few minutes….”

Kihyun’s expression softened. “You miss him. And it kicks in now, how much you miss him.”

Hoseok nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“Hoseok, you know the rules.”

“I know. I’m just gonna tell him what I wanted to tell him and then you’ll send him back. It’s okay. And“ another sniffle “thank you. Really. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I know” Kihyun teased him and Hoseok cracked a smile. “Come on, it’s time.”

Hoseok nodded and followed him towards the table. He took a deep breath and started.

 

 

It was… interesting. Changkyun couldn’t think of a better word. No one could.

The spell had worked. And there was Hyungwon, sitting gracefully on the table, arms wrapped in front of his chest, looking at Hoseok. Hoseok stood in front of him, pretending to have his eyes on the floor, but he couldn’t really help looking at Hyungwon instead. And then Hyungwon talked, all eyes on him. But he was looking at Hoseok.

“What did you do this time?”

“I wanted to talk to you” came a small voice from Hoseok’s lips.

“I figured. What is this mess? You could have come to my grave.”

“NO I COULDN’T! I needed to tell you in person!”

“You have one minute”

“THE DEAL WAS 5 MINUTES”

“You didn’t make that deal with me, 56 seconds”

“OKAY OKAY... I’m sorry. I can’t keep my promise.”

Normally, when people hear something like that, they find it sweet. This time it was different. Because no one apart from Hoseok and Jooheon knew what this was about. Apparently not even Hyungwon himself.

“What are you talking about?” said confused. “What promise?”

“I had promised you that you’d be my number one. Forever. And … I still love you… and I miss you, but you can’t keep being my number one.” Tears had started flowing from Hoseok’s eyes on his cheeks.

“Hoseok…”

Hoseok looked at him.

“Are you stupid? You said that when we were 17 years old and you were drunk. I died when we were 20. You’re 23.” Hyungwon deadpanned.

“SO WHAT? I STILL SAID IT. I PROMISED YOU! I CAN’T BACK OUT ON MY PROMISE, CAN I?”

“You stupid cheeseball.” Hyungwon’s voice was so sweet and affectionate and he looked at Hoseok with such loving eyes. “And why couldn’t you have told me that through my grave?”

“I was looking at you when I made this promise. I had to be looking at you now, too.” Hoseok said firmly.

“Of all the stupid things that happened in my life, loving you was definitely the best. Thank you, Hoseok.”

“Why… why are you saying this now?”

“You didn’t know?”

“OF COURSE I KNEW, HOW COULD I NOT?”

“I know you’re ready to move on. Idiot.”

Hoseok wiped his tears and sniffled his nose again. “I never got to say goodbye.”

“You can say it to my grave. I’ll listen. I always do.”

“You watch over me, don’t you?”

Hyungwon didn’t have the heart to tell him that he literally listens to everything that’s said next to his grave. He heard a young couple have sex a few days ago and he regretted not telling his family where to bury him more than buying that special edition of Cards Against Humanity that literally contained a cow’s poop. He decided to just smile instead.

“I’ll miss you” said Hoseok, looking at Hyungwon as if he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

“I know. I’ll miss you, too. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll always remember you, Hyungwon. Thank you.” Hoseok took a step back and looked at Kihyun, who had been watching from a corner with Changkyun. Jooheon was standing next to them. Kihyun stepped forward and looked at all the ghosts in the room.

Hyunwoo came closer first. He bowed and thanked Hoseok and Jooheon for the hospitality. The brothers smiled at him.

Minhyuk was next. He pretended to kiss everyone on the cheek, which was very Minhyuk-like. Everyone giggled and said goodbye. Jooheon was last. He was looking at the ceiling and pretending to not having any interest in what was happening. Minhyuk jumped in front of his face and Jooheon screamed. Minhyuk chuckled and bowed.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you. Thank you. I’ll miss you Jooheonie.”

“mshyt” Jooheon mumbled.

“What?”

“I’LL MISS YOU, TOO, BUTTFACE”

Minhyuk beamed. “Goodbye, Jooheonie.”

“Goodbye, Minhyukie. It was fun having you around.”

The three ghosts gathered at the table and Hoseok wrapped his arm around Jooheon’s shoulders. They waved and Kihyun performed the spell that would send everyone back. The table was empty again. It was over.

 

 

An hour had passed. Hoseok was crying. Jooheon was comforting him. Kihyun and Changkyun stood awkwardly with a bunch of papers close to them.

“I’m really sorry that we have to do this now.” Kihyun said with an apologising bow.

“No, no, it’s okay. We understand” Jooheon replied. “It’s our fault anyway, and we’re thankful to you for your help.”

“then u ver m-much” Hoseok mumbled between sobs.

“These are the pacts of discretion, they’re ready. You’ll have to sign a second pack of these at the Agency tomorrow, but it’s protocol, you have to do these now, too.” said Changkyun and gave them the papers.

The brothers took them and quietly signed everything. By the time they were finished Hoseok’s sobs had calmed down.

“Thank you. That is all for now.” Kihyun got up and gave Hoseok his card. “So that you’ll know where to find me tomorrow.”

Hoseok gaped at him.

“For the papers” Kihyun added.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

This took Hoseok by surprise, but when he looked back at Kihyun he met the man’s sincere eyes and smiled. “Thank you. It’s really… it’s okay. It’s been years. I just needed to do this.”

“I understand.”

They stood in silence for a while.

“My brother is so sappy, sometimes I’m surprised we’re brothers.” Jooheon whispered to Changkyun.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it, though. Even with this whole ghost thing, you helped him, and you knew that it was about a drunk promise he made when he was 17 years old.”

Jooheon shook his head. “Hoseok doesn’t work like that. He’s the sentimental type. For him it’s important. And I’ll support him no matter how stupid his request is, because I know he’d do the same for me.”

“You’re amazing.” Changkyun breathed out.

“Huh?” Jooheon turned surprised.

“Nothing, never mind.” Changkyun looked the other way, cheeks flushing.

“Wanna come over and play some game sometime?” Jooheon asked.

“YES” Changkyun answered a bit too quickly and a bit too enthusiastically. They both broke into giggles.

Kihyun and Hoseok were startled by the noise and looked at the youngers a few meters away. They both smiled and turned to look at each other again. Hoseok licked his lips before speaking.

“I want to say it again, thank you. You have no idea how much you helped me.”

“You really need to stop saying that.”

“But I-“

“Stop.”

“But I want to thank you properly!”

“How about some coffee?”

“I made you cof-“ Hoseok froze as it dawned to him what Kihyun meant. He looked at the young Agent that was staring at him with flushed cheeks. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Kihyun’s smile widened and Hoseok’s reflected it.

“Wow, and he just said goodbye to Hyungwon.” Jooheon was staring at them.

“Are we mentioning this in our reports, too?” teased Changkyun.

“By the way, what happens if we break our pack of discretion?” asked Jooheon. Kihyun shot him a death glare and he looked the other way like a wet puppy. “Sorry…”

Hoseok giggled. Everyone joined him. Kihyun and Changkyun then said goodnight and left. When Hoseok closed the door everything was suddenly too quiet.

“At laaaast we’ll get some rest. Not that I’d mind them staying, but we need a day off.” said Jooheon.

Hoseok hummed in agreement. He was looking at the card in his hands. He turned it around and saw that Kihyun had written at the back. There were two numbers, Kihyun’s personal number that was different from his professional one and Changkyun’s, with a note to be passed to Jooheon.

From two floors below them they heard Changkyun’s bewildered scream.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks!  
> This was my first fic and I really hope that you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3  
> Also feel free to come and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs)


End file.
